Slutty Sumdac
by ringwraith123
Summary: Very short exotic story about Sari Sunday from transformers animated.


It had been 2 weeks since the Autobots had defeated the Decepticons. Since Megatron had been put in prison. So it was surprising, and horrifying, when Sari Sumdac found the Decepticon mark spray painted on her bedroom wall that day. She had imediantly contacted the police, who were of zero help. "_Well, that wasnt any good. I am going to contact the Autobots right away. They should know about this"._ As soon as the police left, Sari quickly grabbed her phone and dialed up bumblebee. "_He'll know what to do," _she thought as the phone dialed. "Beep-beep-beep-bop-beep-bop-boop". She sat on her bed to wait for him to pick up. 5 seconds. 10 seconds. 20 seconds. 50 seconds. 1 minute. 2 minutes. Nothing. Finally, she hung up. "Well, that was odd. He almost always picks up." she said out loud to herself. "I'll try him again in a little bit." Sari opened up the camera function on her phone to take a picture of the symbol. She wanted to get rid of it as quickly as possible, but still wanted something to show the Autobots. As she tried to get a clear pictures, the phone suddenly shutdown. "Huh? I just charged you!?" Sari tapped the phone, soft at first, then harder in frustration. Then, the screen lit up. "Yes! Way to go for good old fashioned tappi..." Sari froze before she could finish. _"Somethings not right!"_ The wallpaper was a pictures of Megatron. Before she could investigate... the picture moved. It was not a picture, but a video. Sari tossed the phone onto her bed and jumped back in fright. This was not good. Suddenly, the phone began to vibrate, then shake, then hop. Sari ran for the door, but found it locked. She banged and screamed on the door, but there was no way out. When she turned around, she wished she had'nt. The phone's back had popped open and large purple-green tentacles had sprouted out the back, and like legs, lifted the phone upwards. On the screen, was megatrons face. Sari was too scared to even scream, so she decided to be brave, and shout, "What in the heck are you and what are you doing in my room, let alone my phone!" But what came out was, "What are you!" The face of Megatron gave out a sinister chuckled and replied, in a voice identacle to megatron, "It is me, Megatron. Stop asking stupid questions, like you didnt know it was me." Suddenely, one of the tentacles shot forward and grabbed sari by the leg and pulled. She imediantly fell backwards and hit the ground hard, and blacked out.

When she awoke, Sair found herself still in her bedroom, but completely round up in tentacles, like she was being constricted by a snake. But the coils were not extremely tight, just tight enough to keep her captured. "Well, I see you had a nice little 5 minute nap. You didnt even let me explain myself." Sari looked over to see that her phone had grown and two feet and was now a little robot, but still with the screen and megatrons face. "Now, for the explanation you are probably expecting," began megatron, "Before you and your acursed Autobots enjailed me, and while Soundwave was still in YOUR posetion, I had him install, well, myself into your phone, so that if I were ever captured or destroyed, I would still be here. And now that the program has activated itself, I took the liberty of doing a little painting on your wall, so that you would call the police. Except, those werent police. They were Decepticons. And that way, they could succsesfully disable your phone service and lock your doors without any suspicion arising." Sari was now fully aware that no one could help her now. "Well, what do you want with me?!" Sari have yelled. Megatron let out a sinister laugh. "I was am the decepticon leader. And not only was I constantly showed up by the Autobots, but by you. And now, I will have my revenge." Megatron smiled, and the tentacles pulled away from her, until only 5 ntacles of the other 30 or so were holding her. Two on each wrist, two on each ankle, and one around her stomach. Then, they hoisted her 1 foot off the ground, and Sari began to fear the worst. One tentacle slowly wiggled forward toward her skirt, and Sari started squirming in the tentacles grip, but they held fast. _"Its not use. I'm doomed!"_ The tentacle reached her skirt, and it formed a claw. The claw reached up towards her waist line, and grabbed the top of her skirt. Sari could only stare in horror as it grabbed and pulled, removing her skirt, and revealing her panties. Sari blushed heavily and Megatron laughed. Sari closed her eyes and started to cry. Suddenly, she heard tearing, and when she oppened her eyes, her shirt was gone, revealing that she was not wearing any thing underneath. Her tits were completely revealed now, and then she felt her panties being torn away from ther crotch. Sari screamed as loud as she could, but she knew that no one could hear her. Megatron simply laughed at her distress, and she saw now what he intended. 4 Tentacles started moving towards her exposed pussy, and she could only watched wide eyed as they got closer and closer. 2 of them were very much thicker than the other 2. One had a very small claw on it, the other had thorns coming out the end. They moved closer and closer, until they were 1 foot away from her pussy. The thorned tentacle moved forward and the tip pushed itself against her butt hole. She gasped and blushed again. Then, with one swift motion, it slid itself upward, against her pussy. Sari screamed again. The thorns dug roughly against her delicate skin as the tentacle, having reached the her clit, moved back down again, scraping its thorns down to her anas again. It repeated this 10 times, each time scraping harder, and each time Sari screaming louder. Finally, it stopped, and Sari sighed with relief. "You think that I'm done?" Megatron said with a sneer. "The fun has only begun!" Sari began to struggle with the tentacles again as the thorned tentacle started to push gently against her pussy. Struggling was useless. And she new it. "Stop it! Please!" She screamed. "What, and ruin the fun?" Megatron said, with a laugh. Sari new that he couldnt be reasoned with, but she was going to try anyway. But before she could get a word in, the tentacle pushed into her pussy. The Sari moaned as it pushed in and out, in and out, just a little bit. Then, it thrust into her more, and Sari screamed. It hurt. Everytime she screamed, megatron laughed. Before long, it was pumping in and out of her faster and faster. Suddenly, without warning, it thrust in 10 inches. Sari screamed and moaned as it went farther and farther, slowly penetrating till it was in 2 feet. Sari's tongue hung out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back as it went farther and farther. Then it stopped, and it very quickly came back her entrance, then faster than a blink pumped in two feet. Everytime it pumped in or out, Sari moaned and screamed. Then, the other two larger tentacles came forward, and the thorned one stopped thrusting at the entrance of her vagina. Sari got a moment of relief and managed to pull her tongue back into her mouth to see what was going. With the thorned tentacle still in 2 inches, the other huge tentacles came forward, one on each side of the first tentacle, and started trying to fit in along side it. Sari moaned and started to panic. "Stop please!" she pleaded, "They wont fit! Stop it please!" Megatron only grinned and said, "I will make them fit. By the time I'm done with you, you will be able to fit ten of these!" Then, they pushed inward, stretching her pussy farther than it should of gone. Sari screached and moaned. All three of them thrust forward two feet again and started pounding. Sari screamed every second of it. Then, the last tentacle, came forward, and with its three tiny pincher arms, tightly squezed Sari's clitoris, grinding it between its pinchers, causing Sari to scream even louder. Sari could feel every bit of it, the pain and pleasure, although the pain greatly outnumbered the pleasure. Sari could feel the heat coming from inside the tentacles, and knew it was cumming. Suddenly, the tentacles thrusted deeper than ever into Sari's vagina, atleast 3 feet, and pumped its cum into her. Sari threw her head back and screamed as her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue hung out. Cum shout out of what little space was between Sari's pussy and the tentacles, as they filled her up. Megatron laughed, as tentacles pumped in and out 3 more times before pulling out. Sari lifted her head back just in time to see the tentacles shoot bucket loads of sticky, white cum into her mouth and onto her face. She instantly was about to gag and spit it out, but the claw tentacle slammed into the bottom jaw, forcing her mouth shut, and there was so much semen on her face, that she couldnt breath through her nose. So, she swallowed it all, and opened her mouth with a gasp as her tongue hung out again. Then, the tentacles all shot another wave of cum onto her tits, body, and pussy. She was completely covered from head to toe with semen. Then, the tentacles dropped her to the ground with a thud. Sari tried to stand up, but found that she could not. She simply could not move her legs. He cum still poured out of her pussy, and the tentacles again cummed again, all over her. She lay there, covered in semen, and she could not stand. Megatron laughed and didnt stop laughing. He laughed over and over. Finally, he stopped. Sari managed to lift her head up. "You've had your fun. Now let me go!" That was all she managed to say before her head fell again and cum splattered against her face. Megatron let out a chuckle before say "Let you go? Well, we have'nt even started having fun yet! No, no,no,no, you simply cant leave yet. We have sooo much to do still!" Megatron laughed again, and Sari knew that this was far from over. "Oh, and by the way, Slutty Sumdac, I recorded that whole ordeal. I am a phone-bot you know." Sari's head shot back up. "What?! Dont you dare..!""Dont I dare what? I can do whatever I want with this vid. And the first thing I'm going to do is send it to your Autobutt friends. And edited version of course, where I am not in it. No one will know it was me behind the tentacles. And then, I will post it on every video website on earth. Everyone will know what a slut you are, Sari Sumdac. Or should I say, Slutty Sumdac!


End file.
